The Naughty Nurse
by makesmyheadspin
Summary: Eric dreams of being cared for after the bombing at Rhodes. Nurse Sookie to the rescue. It's a short, sweet  and slightly humorous  glimpse into the Viking's dirty mind. Spoilers from All Together Dead. One shot.


I found this while doing some reorganizing on my laptop and thought y'all might get a kick out of it. I've left the original author's note I wrote when I posted this to my LJ over a year ago and writing lemons still made me all blushy hahahaha. My, how things have changed.

_"**A/N:** This is entirely from Eric's POV and is a bit raunchier than what you're used to from yours truly. Too bad ya'll couldn't get video of my blushing whilst typing. But, a big thanks to lj's **rhea77** for her continued encouragement to step outside mah comfort zone. If you haven't read thru All Together Dead, then you might want to skip this one."_

Seriously, I used to legit panic over the idea over typing the words 'clit' or 'cock' in a story and now it's damn near second nature to me. I've been corrupted. I'm just going to go ahead and blame **lubadub**. She won't mind. Enjoy the silly lemon here.

**

* * *

The Naughty Nurse  
**

I wake in what appears to be a hotel suite. Sunlight fills my eyes, but it does not burn. My hand flutters at my side and I realize there is an IV in it. A monitor beeps over my shoulder to reflect each beat of a heart that shouldn't be beating. I feel hunger rumble in my stomach, but it isn't blood I'm craving. There is a dull ache in my ribs and an itching sensation on my face. There are scrapes and bruises on my arms and hands. My speed and strength aren't what they should be. When I try to fly, nothing happens.

I consider the idea that maybe I'm paralyzed, but that can't be. I sit up slowly and swing my legs off the bed. The IV comes out of my arm in a rather painful way. I'm not used to pain any more than I'm used to feeling cold beneath my feet. I stand slowly to find that my legs are weak. I'm not used to that either. The monitor behind me begins to beep louder. I sit down on the edge of my bed and hope it stops the insipid beeping.

The door of my room opens and in walks this tan little woman with flowing blond curls and a face that's too blurry for me to see. Her body is curvy and packed into the tightest pair of white shorts I've ever seen. Her shirt is just as tight and is hugging the most amazing pair of breasts. I know I've seen those breasts before. A small patch of shiny translucent skin is on her side. A scar. I've seen that scar before. The closer she gets the better I can smell her. Obsession. Suddenly, when I look up at her face it's clear who has come to see me.

"Sookie, is that you?" If by some chance I _am_ actually paralyzed I can take some small amount of comfort in the knowledge that my cock still works. In fact, it appears to be on the move to greet Sookie in its own way.

"Of course it's me, silly. You weren't trying to escape, were you?" She pouts and puts her hands on her hips, thrusting her chest toward me as she does so.

"Where am I, my lover?"

"Why the hospital, of course. You burned that pretty face of yours in the explosion." Sookie leans over me to turn off the alarm. My lips are little more than an inch away from those perfect breasts and I have to restrain myself from pressing my face into their voluptuous softness. "And don't you worry about Pam. Amelia is taking good care of her."

"Since when are you a nurse?"

She swats at me playfully and twirls some of her hair around her fingers.

"Now darlin', you know I don't do this for just any ole body that gets hurt. You're special" her smile is radiant. "Now what can I get ya? You look a little stiff." Her eyes dart down to my lap.

"Hard as a rock." I correct her.

She reaches out and feels my cock over the soft material of the ridiculous hospital gown I now realize I'm wearing. She makes a noise like she's assessing the severity of my condition based on the hardness of the length in her hand. She strokes me gently and my eyes go straight to her shorts. I want her out of them. I want to remove this inane gown so she can see what she's stroking. I want her to climb on top of me and let me fuck her.

"You _are_ tense." Sookie coos and pushes me back toward my pillows. She climbs on top of me once my legs are settled and straddles my thighs. She lifts the hem of the gown and inspects what she finds with innocent blue eyes. "You poor thing. Let me see what I can do to make you feel better."

She traces her fingers back and forth on my thighs before letting her hands move further up. I can feel the increasing heat from between her own thighs pressed against my own. Her hand moves expertly, stroking the length she has deemed 'tense', and when she doesn't get the results she was hoping for she releases me.

"I think I'm going to have to try something else. Do you mind?" She asks, ever the one for manners and politeness.

As long as she's not going to poke me with needles or suggest castration, I'm pretty sure I can take whatever she's got in mind. "By all means."

She smiles at me and then proceeds to peel off her top. I watch her while she watches my cock. There is a slight jerk, but that's all. She frowns and then resumes her position over my thighs. She pushes a button on the bed so that my back rises just a bit and then puts my left hand on her right breast. We are both so warm. My eyes close and it's as if she disappears when I do. I open them quickly to find she has moved farther down on the bed. She smiles at me in a devilish way I have never seen before. She nuzzles her cheek against the palm of my hand and I feel the moist warmth of her mouth where her hand was just moments before.

My hand slides from her cheek to the back of her head. I'm too big for her mouth alone so she enlists the help of her hand. They work together in harmony and she doesn't complain when the hand on the back of her head begins to guide her. In fact, she moans sending vibrations through my entire body. Her tongue teases me, sending shivers of pleasure through my body to chase away the vibrations. The heart that isn't supposed to be beating thumps faster and harder.

"I want to taste you, my lover." I can barely form the words, but it's what I want. I can't recall ever wanting anything more than the need to taste this woman.

"You need your rest. Just relax and let me take care of you," she purrs and then returns to her task.

I watch the bobbing of her head and the stoking of her hand. She's very good at this. Her mouth is much more powerful than I remember. I have no choice but to close my eyes. I don't want to cum yet, and I know if I keep watching, that's exactly what's going to happen.

"Look at me, Eric," she purrs, but I refuse to open my eyes. I want to enjoy this for as long as I can. "Watch me. Watch me take care of you."

My eyes open because the curiosity and amazement at her skill are just too great. Her tongue swirls around me and she moans as her head bobs up and down. The vibration bounces on sensitive skin, and before I know it I feel my release explode. My eyes close and all I hear is Sookie moaning. Her mouth does not abandon its post. I'm gasping for air and my heart rate is so high it feels like a hum in my chest.

Then everything goes dark. The sunlight disappears. The beeping of the monitor stops. The hum in my chest fades away. I'm no longer breathing, but I find I don't need to. My fangs have returned and when I try, I find I can fly again. I lift off the bed just enough to let me know I have found my power. I open my eyes to see Sookie beaming at the edge of the bed, discretely wiping her chin and then sucking on her finger.

"There you are, my Viking. I have brought you back to life," she smiles with pride.

I realize I have my speed and reflexes back. Without hesitation I tackle her back on a bed that is much bigger than the one I was laying on just moments before. The hunger I felt before has now become a ravenous thirst for the woman grinding herself against me.

"Show me your teeth," she whispers to me and I do as she asks. She licks my fangs and sways her hips underneath me.

I tear through the material of her tiny white shorts with strategically placed red crosses on each side on the back of the shorts. They sail through the air and I'm delighted to find she didn't bother with underwear. In spite of the orgasm that seemed to be so powerful it actually killed me, I'm hard again and ready to go. I have been waiting for this for months. I have dreamed of this.

"Fuck me," she commands and once again, I am happy to comply with her request.

I pin her hands over her head and position myself between her deliciously tanned thighs. I tease her only briefly by sliding the tip of my cock over that unbelievably slick pearl of hers. She hisses and groans underneath me, whimpering for me to fuck her. I want to tease her more, but I can't wait any longer. I am overwhelmed with the need to be inside her. Her hips rise to meet me and I guide myself inside her slowly, savoring the feeling of it. She's so warm and wet. She needs me as much as I need her. I pull back slowly and she whimpers when I almost completely withdraw from her body only to slam back into her.

"Faster, Eric," she tells me, her back arching.

My hips take up a much quicker pace. This is not gentle or sweet. It's fast, hard and mind boggling. Her cries for more do not go unanswered. My lips tease the sweet skin of her breasts before my fangs find her nipple. I nip at the tender skin and suck hard when I taste the sweetness of blood I have become addicted to. No one else tastes as she does. Her taste is the only one I crave.

I feel myself deep inside of her and I can feel her pleasure. She squeezes me from the inside and I know she's very close to her own release. Her body bucks underneath me, her voice echoing in my ears when she begs for me to fuck her harder or faster. I let go of her hands and they immediately find their way to my face. She pulls my mouth from her breast and brings it up to her face. She kisses me deeply, her tongue swirling around my fangs the way it once did my cock. I pound deeper into her- as deeply as I can- and she's crying out. Her hands release my face and instead hold into my hips before circling and grabbing my ass.

"Don't stop, Eric. Don't stop," she pleads as if I would even consider such a thing.

I mutter her name quietly and this serves to intensify the squeezes coming from inside of her. Her pleasure rises, bordering closely on ecstasy. One of her hands abandons my backside and reaches between us. I watch her rub that sweet pearl and then I feel her explosion. The levees break and her pleasure floods me, pulling me into the swirling sea of bliss right along with her. I sink my fangs into her neck as my body collapses against her and there's a sharp spike in pleasure that was already starting to fade for her. A second tidal wave of bliss rolls through us both as I drink from her. Her blood is so hot and sweet. I can taste her passion.

Warm fingers brush my forehead before combing through my hair.

"Open your eyes, Eric." Sookie's voice is gentle and unobtrusive. I feel her warm lips press to my cheek.

My eyes flutter open and there she is. Only she is no longer beneath me. The room has changed again, and I can tell from the smudges on her face that she has had a very long day. Her clothes are covered in soot and vampire remnants. I can feel her exhaustion as she can feel my pain. My face itches. Then I remember all the things that happened. I remember the explosions. I remember the sunlight on my face. I remember Sookie saving my life. Then I remember darkness. I have been dreaming in my downtime. There is disappointment at the realization that I have not spent the day making love to the beautiful woman looking sorrowful at the edge of my bed.

"You look beautiful in the sunlight, dear one." It seems like a fitting thing to say.

She smiles faintly at me and allows me to kiss the back of her hand as she says, "So do you."

Tears take her voice and then she rests her head on my chest while she cries.

**-The End-**


End file.
